Loki the Lost Prince of Asgard
by crazybanana4loki
Summary: Loki the Lost Prince of Asgard Summary: (new writer) Loki has been missing for nine hundred years, on the day of Thor's coronation ceremony, frost giants invade only to be stopped by a blue stranger with wings, tall, pointed cat ears and green/red cat eyes, who is this strange? What does he want? Is it Loki the long lost prince or a trick? Join me and find out. Loki/Sif
1. Chapter 1

**Loki the lost Prince of Asgard**

Summary: (new to this but being a guest reader for some time now so bear with me please) Loki has been missing for nine hundred years, on the day of Thor's coronation ceremony, frost giants invade only to be stopped by a blue stranger with wings, tall, pointed cat ears and green/red cat eyes, who is this strange? What does he want? Is it Loki the long lost prince or a trick? Join me and find out. Loki/Sif fanfiction don't like don't read rated PG to PG-13 (aaahhh! Dun… dun… dun…) If I don't update help would be wonderful! Not Beta!

Disclaimer ME NO OWNY THOR movie just a mega-fan! (For Loki!)

Warning! Loki and any other characters will be out of character (sorry)

 **Thor's coronation day**

"Thor Odinson, I Odin All-Father, proclaim you….."

King Odin grew silent for a moment, as the crowed waited for their king to proclaim the crown prince regent as the All-Father went into the long waited Odin sleep. "…Frost Giants…" the crowd gasped for they were shocked to hear such news the implications of it all, the panic the hatred the suspicion…. all of it. Some whispered "Frost Giants… in Asgard….How?" A question many wanted answers to but more so the royal family.

As Odin and Thor reached the vaults in the dungeons, they could hear someone speaking within the room though the words be muffled. As they entered into the vaults, Thor looked to see three Jotuns suspended in mid-air by magic…." **How dare** …" Thor roared but Odin stopped him from continuing this his outrage for the king noticed the jotuns were not alone for the one who casted the spell had his back turned to them Thor soon noticed this too for he calmed down long enough for this revelation to come to light. Intrigued the hos majesty was by this blue stranger with wings spread out, tall flicking annoyingly cat ears drawn back making him look more intimidating. "Turn and show your face Blue stranger" ever so slowly the stranger turned, facing the All-Father and heir, looking straight into their eyes with his glowing green/red cat eyes, the two royals gasped a sharp intake of breath, upon the stranger surrounded by sleeping guards and magic held intruders…was none other than….

Nine centuries earlier Loki's chambers

"Mother, why must I stay behind this time, of all the battles, and adventures I've been on and saved Thor, the worries three and lady Sif from harm, why now?" The young Asgardian prince questioned from his Mother. While laying upon the soft Asgardian king sized bed. "My dear you are still healing from the last adventure, my son. Stated Frigga queen and All-Mother of the golden realm. "Should say Thor needed me now?" asked the inquisitive prince Loki, However before the Queen even had the chance to answer her youngest a guard came in; "My queen you are needed in the healer's room, Prince Thor has been wounded upon the battle field…" "Say no more I shall be there post haste… Loki stay here and do not open these doors unless it be your father or I understood? With a small nod of the black prince's head in response the All-Mother left with the guard to the halls of healing.

Hours later…

After tending to their oldest Odin and Frigga made their way to their youngest chambers to check up on him (for he has five broken ribs), however, as they neared Loki's room they could see that his doors were open, how strange for the doors to be open thought queen Frigga for she knew Loki locked them after she left. Coming closer to the chamber doors…. to the entry way…. What the king and queen of Asgard witnessed horrified them for what they were seeing chairs broken tables smashed books ripped, flung everywhere, it was absolute chaos. BUT what shocked the two royals most of all…. In the center of the study/guest area were bandages soaked with dark crimson blood. The main question was, where is Prince Loki and is he even alive?

Present

"Loki?" Thor whispered (but Thor is always loud so not an actual whisper) Odin just stared at Loki the lost prince of Asgard, blank was the expression upon the old king's face, yet if one looked close enough one could see the twinkle in Odin's one good eye for his youngest son was finally home…."My sincere apologies your majesties, for my and these attentive thieves intrusion on the crowned Prince of Asgard's ceremonial day, I shall return these rift rafts back to their home world, however, I have reason to be here yet I know not why….. Such a mystery to me I would like to solve" the Lost prince muttered the last part. This surprised king Odin for Loki never spoken in such a humble way before yet his words ranged with power and truth. Alas, before Loki could even begin to send the offending tress passers away to Jotunhiem, he collapsed on the vaults floor, unmoving…save for the shallow intake of breath. Odin and Thor rushed to the young mans' side immediately…."Thor, wake the guards, have them take the Jotuns to the prisons, where they can stay for now, then help me bring Loki to the healer's hall, and be quick about it!" Cried out the worried king, desperate to keep his kingly composure in check.

As Odin and Thor lifted up winged blue skinned prince. Both royals felt something cold and wet upon his whole back. Thor withdrew his hand to get a better look, upon the thunder's big hand was scarlet purple blood, shocked to see such a strange liquid on his brother's back, what does this mean. That Loki is not the same Loki I once knew or something sinister? Thor thought. Quickly wiping the blood away Thor turned back to help his father with Loki.

Healing Halls

How is he? Loki lives yes? Can we see him? Thor bombarded the head healer. "Clam my prince for Loki lives although, how he survived a blast from the destroyer is beyond my knowledge of healing." "What do you mean _how_ he survived an attack form the destroyer, what has happened to my son?" Demanded Odin. "I know not my ledge, for I have never seen a case such as this" Replied the head healer. Before any more questions could be asked Queen Frigga stormed through the doors of the healing rooms. "I heard…. I came it see if….it was true….Loki…. my baby…is alive…..….has returned home." Cried Frigga with forced effort to choke up the words through the emotional storm held within herself, tears threating to pour from her beautiful light stormy blue loving eyes. "Yes…Frigga Loki is home… he lives though how he still lives after a shot from the destroyer remains a mystery. Whoever had taken

Loki must have done many great terrible deeds to have him gone and unable to escape." Odin stated. Thor silently (hey, for once in his life time he's quiet!) stood near Loki's bed side contemplating the shocking revelations, Loki's wings spread out so his back could heal. Frigga stood with Odin and Thor near the bed holding Loki's dark blue hand (surprised his touch did not burn her but Loki would never purposely harm her for all the love he held for her). "oh my poor…dear boy what have they done to you?" The queen whispered.

Loki's Dreams/Memories

As Mother left, I began to wonder I was not called to come along as well for Thor is my brother why was I left behind? Yes, I have a few broken ribs but that should not matter in the case of emergencies. Unsettled with the strange events the young prince went it sleep.

I awoke to banging upon my chamber doors which are heavily enchanted for any who tried to break in. swiftly, quietly… like a hunter on the prowls I went to the doors, using spell to see who was trying to break in, seeing three figures all in black armor hammering the door down with one of the statues in the grand royal halls…Though I could remember no more, and this for all the nights I've slept through and the dreams I've had this one plagues me the most fore I wish to know the meaning of this reoccurring dream or is it a memory in my clouded for forgotten past?

Healing Halls

Thor was the only one left to stay with Loki, for the king and Queen Had duties to attend to, although they do try and visit offend in their spare time. Loki began to stir from his slumber, opening his eyes to find the crowned prince of Asgard sitting next to him. Why does he sit with one such as I a lowly humbled warrior of Barugntiongashed ( place where they kidnappers took Loki to explain more in later chapters okJ), Loki thought to himself. "Loki, finally awake I see, this is good news, I will have a grade tell Father and Mother, you are indeed awake" Boomed the over ecstatic thunder. But this left the injured young prince confused for he could not recall a time when he had ever been called by the name of Loki. "I'm terribly sorry, for you must have me confused with someone else, I do not know of the name Loki of which you speak of, the only name I know to have for the last nine hundred years is Jotarr (pronounce as jo-TARR with a roll of the r's) and a life of pain to be created into a weapon of destruction… a fate I wish to escape from…. If only I could remember my past before all the pain started, to know just who I truly am…..but for now I am Jotarr keeper of the soul infinity powers. How may I be of service?"

Cliffhanger! (?) Sorry, that's All I'm doing for now please review I'd love to know what you think wither it be positive or not please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everybody, are you having fun yet? Here's the thing, not entirely sure what I want the whole plot to this story will be however, I do have some wild ideas for it! :) still would like to hear more from all you, will be thinking about excepting suggestions from reviews, if it fits with the plot I will put it in.

Again I don't own nothing here but mine own imagination! OH, THANK YOU TO pietoraven36, Raveneyes79, and thephoenixandthedragon4ever for your great reviews it makes me so happy even if one review is all I have I'll be ever so happy! By the way this chapter is a short one, like a teaser mini chapter hope everyone enjoys! oh and to all those who follow liked and just plan read it thank you!

Silence, of the utmost uncomfortable kind hung within the air between the two individuals of the healing room, Thor, left speechless for all the years he known his little brother, Loki, the ever smart, strong willed brother said openly he had been tortured and made a weapon, hurt his heart with such knowledge and for Loki to break and have his memories ripped from him, Thor could not imagine all the pain Loki must have gone through. In the distance Thor and Jotarr (Loki) could hear the sound of rushed feet hitting the marble stone floor of the palace. Doors that lead to the occupied room burst open, entering the room was none other than the king and queen. "How is he?" Queen Frigga called out top Thor, King Odin quiet and observing he youngest upon the bed not twenty passes of where they were at. Thor stound out of the once occupied chair took both of his parents aside, "I am not sure, physically Loki is well on the mend, but magically and spiritually, I do not know, for he claims not to remember anything but his time in captivity and now he calls himself Jotarr. Mother, Father he claims his captives tortured…experimented upon him and turned him into a weapon of destruction" As Thor was saying all of this Frigga's face shown utter worry for Loki, Odin clam on the inside but concern written in his one good eye and an undertone of rage towards those who took Loki and experimented on his being.

As the family walked back to the lone person in the bed, their hearts full of uncertainty, but full of love. The remainder of the day was spent with each other discussing the events of the past, present and for the future…well that was still unknown for there were prisoners to send back home and negotiations of their actions and possibly a new treaty with Jotunhiem. For the week following when Jotarr is better, a feast and ball proclaimed throughout the land peasants and nobles alike all welcomed to come in celebration for the return of the lost prince of asgard …and apparently Jotunheim as well.

The following week, Early Morning, training grounds

Sif woke up, as always, in early in the golden mornings of asgard, to train hard and long hours of the day perfecting her strengths and strengthening her weakness for that is what a great warrior of Asgard does. However today was different for, she there was another upon the training fields who must have risen even earlier than she did. Swiftly she crossed the royal garden entry, moving towards the mysterious person, for whoever it was she could not tell, though the way he moved was like a dagger flying through the air or as water flowing over the rocks on a riverbed. Her pace slows, transfixed, upon the style of fighting this apparent warrior, for he did not fight like other Asgarden men, but more like Loki who was lost long ago to thieves in the night. Watching every swift précised movement of the man's body until snow whitened wings came out of his back cutting through the air, slicing imagined foes, surprised at seeing the unknown a bandages show in such a deadly fashion made her wary, to go any further in her curious mission to identify the clocked man. However, she could go no further in her silent walk towards the man for he turned, facing her, eyes locked together, she knew the face but could not fathom where he learned to fight in such a deadly graceful way or where the wings or….tail…ears came from and those eyes that glowed under the hood of the cloak. Never had she thought the color of his eyes would ever transfix her so much before, but she found it hard to look away from him, minutes passed before her strength returned to her, therefore she turned away from the now known stranger and yet he still felt like that of a stranger an unknown to her for time it seemed had changed the emotionally passionate learning prince… into this formidable warrior.

Jotarr knew someone was watching him, upon finishing his excurses he turned to where he felt the watchful eyes on his being, surprised he was upon seeing such a beautiful lady warrior watching him. Flashback to the time of captivity, there were few lady warriors that few had seen but what does one expect in seeing anything odd, he was locked up, experimented on for a long long time until one of them took pity upon his being, this person was obviously she was new to the whole job but was no fool she knew what the theirs were doing to him, knew it was wrong so one day she came and helped him escape but as soon as they were nearly free the guards shot and killed his only friend a true heroin for the bravery of doing what was right, end flashback. The lady just stood there staring back at him, seemingly unsure if she should approach him or not… what seemed like years where only minutes before the lady warrior turned and soon what walked and sprinted away. Perhaps I'll see her at the feast he thought…perhaps not but one thing was seitan he had to see her again she seemed so familiar to him, when their eyes locked on one another's he needed answers, maybe she would know them.


	3. Chapter 3

HI fellow readers! terribly sorry for the long wait but I had ton find that special spark again. I will try to do better in the (hopefully) near future! disclaimer to Thor and all marvel franchise and Zedd's song Clarity

Feast/ball

Ah the feasting of an entire realm, so many people...so much food of every kind as far as the eye could see. At the head of the table sits King Odin, Queen Frigga seated at his left, while Thor sits on the king's right and last but certainly not the least the one the only LOKI! Speaking of Loki where is he...Aaahhh there he is and already on the dance floor my my my look at those moves as graceful as before on the training grounds oh and he's dancing to Midgardin music.

back at the table sitting with the warriors three, the magnificent shield maiden Sif oh but what's this she doesn't appear to be interested in whatever story volisage is telling could it be she is still lost in thought of the new Loki. Oh ho what this, is she stealing glances to and fro from her platter of food to the supposed dark prince upon said dance floor?

break

feeling some one watching him and not in the manor of the occupants in the feasting hall or ball room but the same feeling as before on the training grounds. he looks to one particular seat at the table ah ha it is the fair and mighty lady warrior who had previously watched him training. a mischievous smile crosses his handsome face as he moves toward the seated lady and says " who'd be this fair warrior lady do me the honor in dancing with me on this festive night'?

Break

while vostiage is telling his tale of past misadventures of their youth Sif felt someone standing behind her upon truing she had guest who it was Loki or Jotarr as Thor had told her and the others as he insisted in being called by, asked her if she would do him the honor in dancing with him surprised in events she does not respond quickly enough however the warrior's three had overheard in the ever so polite asking and Fandrel prompt himself with gaining her attention by poking her into answering the prince's' question she then composes herself looking directly in Jotarr's/Loki's eyes and said "tis an honor in dancing with the returned prince of Asgard." And As she and Jotarr walked toward the dance floor a slow midgard song played from the enchanted instruments, all looked on as goddess of war and god of mischief and lies and chaos took the spot light to the song clarity by zed featering Foxes:

High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life  
Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time  
Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends  
A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again

'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need  
Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

(Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey)

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends  
It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense  
Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose  
If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you

'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need  
Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

(Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey)

Why are you my clarity?  
Why are you my remedy?  
Why are you my clarity?  
Why are you my remedy?

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

some smiling away others shocked out of their minds oh it would be a night not soon forgotten

ok so what'd ya think? my computer has a cracked screen so writing tis going to be a PAIN in the BUTT! I hope you've enjoyed the chapter and the song! see ya next time! bye! ;) PS all mistakes are my computer's fault!


End file.
